Sheep cops
The Sheep Cops are minor antagonists in Zootopia. They are a pair of sheep wearing police uniforms who act as henchmen to Dawn Bellwether. It is unknown if they were legit (albeit dirty) police officers or merely thugs in disguise in attempt to fool Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde in the film's climax. Role in the Film The Sheep Cops first appear in the film's climax, accompanying Bellwether in the Natural History Museum. Bellwether spots Judy and Nick racing towards the museum's entrance and immediately calls out to them. Initially relived to see Bellwether, Judy and Nick run back to her, presenting her with a case containing paintball-like pellets filled with a mind-altering serum created by Doug Ramses and a gun used to shoot predators with the pellets (turning them savage), evidence she and Nick were taking to show the ZPD. The Sheep Cops look on silently as Bellwether insists that Judy give her the case, presenting herself as being proud of the bunny's success. Judy, however, becomes suspicious as to how Bellwether knew of their whereabouts and refuses; she and Nick attempt to leave with the evidence themselves only to find a large, sinister-looking ram blocking their path. Realizing Bellwether's treachery, Judy and Nick flee to the museum's storage room, and Bellwether orders the sheep to pursue them. However, Judy injures herself while fleeing, forcing Nick to come to her aid and the pair into hiding. Believing to have cornered them, Bellwether and the rams (wielding lit flashlights) slowly enter the dark room; Bellwether silently signals the Sheep Cops to spread out and search the room all the while monologging her prey-supremacist ideology to Judy in an attempt to coerce the bunny to her cause. Spotting a shadow of what looks to be Judy in a lit corner of the room, Bellwether signals one of the sheep to its location, to which the Sheep Cop turns off his flashlight and quietly approaches the shadow to attempt a sneak attack. However, the officer discovers the shadow belongs to a stuffed rabbit mannequin, briefly dumbfounding both him and Bellwether until they witness Judy and Nick fleeing toward the museum entrance again, resulting in another chase. Backed by the Sheep Cops, the Sheep Thug manages to catch up to the pair and ram them into a pit-like exhibit in the middle of the main hall, knocking the case out of their hands and allowing Bellwether to take it. The officers and the Sheep Thug watch without emotion as Bellwether shoots Nick with the serum gun, apparently turning him wild and against Judy. However, the two later reveal that they were merely playacting, the serum pellets in the gun having been replaced by blueberries (meaning Nick had never turned savage) and Bellwether's confession of ostracizing predators from Zootopia recorded on Judy's carrot pen hoping to reunite predators with prey. The ZPD (having been contacted by Bellwether of a "savage fox") finally arrive and, having heard the recording, arrest the rogue mayor along with her accomplices. Gallery "We-found-out"-Judy.PNG "Im-so-proud"-Bellwether.PNG "Get them".PNG MuseumFromAbove.jpg Category:Sheep Category:Prey Category:Minor Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Police Officers